You're Mine Christina (Revised)
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: (Revised & improved) The newest student at Monster High takes quite an interest in Christina despite her disinterest in him.
1. Chapter 1

Vincent Van Ghoul was at a loss. Everything he had tried had failed one way or another. Out of ideas, he chose to visit his good friend Dracula in hopes that he might be able to give him a new perspective.

"I'm not sure I can help, Vincent," Dracula said once Vincent had voiced his troubles.

The great warlock sighed heavily, "I'm not sure what to do,"

"Uncle Dracula, I'm home," came a gentle voice at the door.

"Come in, christina," Dracula responded.

Christina stepped into the cozy study with a smile, "Hello, Vincent," she nodded.

"Hello, Christina," he smiled, "How's school going?"

"Great, a lot better now,"

"That's good to hear,"

"Christina?" Dracula asked, "Vhere's your cousin?"

"I believe she went to the movies with Clawd,"

"Did she say when she vould be back?"

"No sir,"

"Thank you, Christina, you may go,"

As Vincent watched Christina leave a plan started to form in his mind. One which would no doubt be a success.

…...

* * *

A week later at Monster High.

"Did you hear?" Spectra asked excitedly, "Did you hear?"

"Hear what, Spectra?" Christina asked confusedly, pulling books from her locker.

"A normie boy is coming!"

"And that's exciting because?" Christina pressed, jerking her thumb in Kenny's direction for emphasis.

"It's practically unheard of," Frankie elaborated, "Remember?"

"Right, right," Christina nodded before turning on her heel and heading for class.

She didn't see what the big deal was. Sure, it was unorthodox, strange but to get this excited over a boy? She rolled her eyes, settling down into her desk, thankful for the empty seat behind her. Hopefully, it would stay that way. Christina pulled her phone out to better pass the time before school officially started, only to get an alert from The Ghostly Gossip. Spectra had posted her findings already. She even had photos though Christina wasn't sure where she had gotten them from. Still, her curiosity was piqued. Scrolling through them Christina saw a boy just around her age, taller than her most likely, with dusty hair and danger-filled eyes that gave Christina goosebumps.

She would have to avoid him.

…...

* * *

A day or two later, Shaggy stood just outside the school smirking at the building that loomed before him. This school was no different from the others. He'd be kicked out in a month or less. No school could handle him not even this one. He strolled into the building, the students parting for him as he ambled down the halls.

He stopped suddenly, there was this feeling, like a magnetic pull in his chest. He glanced around, trying to pinpoint the source of the alien sensation. He followed it, not that he had any choice, to a single girl. He could feel the magic burning inside her, a fire strong and powerful. She turned to him and his breath caught in his throat.

She was beautiful!

"Can I help you?" she asked, coolly.

"Like, can you tell me where my locker is?" he inquired with a smile.

She barely glanced at his schedule before indicating the locker next to hers. Perfect all to perfect!

"My name's Shaggy, what's yours?" he asked, tossing his bag inside the locker without a care.

"Christina," she replied with a huff.

If shaggy focused really hard he could see the red strings of fate that tied everyone to their soulmate, doing this now he was delighted to find his tied with Christina's. His smile only grew. Truthfully he wasn't sure how he was able to see the strings. His mother wasn't back when she had powers, not was his uncle despite his immense power.

As the bell rang for the start of class, Christina slipped away down the hall and into the crowd. Shaggy followed her,

"Please don't follow me," she ordered.

"But, you and I are in the same class, see?" he smirked pointing out his schedule, comparing it with hers.

"Fine," she snapped. "This way."

Upon reaching the History classroom he slid into the empty desk behind her, smirk only growing at her groan.

"I think you and I are going to be friends," he said.

"Don't count on it!"

"Fiesty aren't you?" he teased.

"Stop,"

Shaggy did stop only to spend the entire class period doodling Christina's name in his journal. He had done it! He found his soulmate! Now, he had a job to do, but, how to do it?

/

* * *

Christina grew frustrated as the weeks passed. Shaggy only ever found her when she was alone and speaking with her friends on the matter was strictly out of the question. She could handle herself, Shaggy was merely a pest. He wasn't violent with her or even mean to her like her bullies. He was simply annoying!

Someone suddenly grabbed her wrist pulling her into the nearby hall.

Speak of the devil.

"What do you want?" she asked snarkily.

"You," he said in all seriousness, "You and I are meant to be,"

Christina laughed at this, "Sure, sure,"

"And I," he continued, staring at her intensely, "Am going to make sure you stay safe,"

"Seriously, Shaggy I.."

Christina fell asleep before she could finish her sentence.

When she awoke, she found herself alone. Shaggy was nowhere to be seen and Christina had no idea where he went. Not that she cared, it was her free period and she intended to spend it in the library as she did every day.

Shaggy watched her from the shadows with a gentle smile. Now, she would stay safe.

…..

* * *

That night Christina sat at her vanity brushing out her hair in preparation for bed. She froze in shock at what she saw. She screamed from the surprise, thanking her lucky stars that her Uncle Dracula and Aunt Vana had stepped out for a long-overdue date night.

"What is it, Christina?" Draculaura asked frantically as she burst through the door.

Christina spun to face her, holding up her left arm for her cousin to see. There was a glowing mark, an S, on her arm.

"You got a tattoo?"

"No, Laura,"

"Calm down, Christina, I'm sure it'll come off,"

The next several minutes were spent trying to scrub it off her arm to no avail.

"We'll ask our friends for help tomorrow,"

...

* * *

The ghouls and guys were just as lost as Christina and Draculaura if not more so. With no answers, Christina went on her way. Going about her day as normal.

"Hello, Christina," Shaggy greeted, leaning on her locker.

"What do you want now?"

"Like I said yesterday, I want you and I'm going to make sure you're safe,"

"How?" she challenged, Shaggy was quickly getting on her nerves.

Maybe she should ask for help after all. Just for peace of mind.

Shaggy grabbed her arm, pulling down her sleeve to expose the odd mark on her arm.

"This is how," he grinned.

"Why?" she hissed, wrenching her arm from his grasp.

"Like, for your safety, you and I are meant to be, Christina,"

"I don't associate with troublemakers," Christina snapped, "Now, fix this and go find some other girl to pester,"

"It can't be undone, Love no matter how hard you try,"

Christina stormed off and did her best to avoid Shaggy. Since he was in her History class, however, that proved difficult. He kept poking her in the back to get her attention.

"Leave me alone," she grumbled.

"No,"

It was going to be a long day.

…...

* * *

Free period, Christina found herself cornered by Toreai. The devious cat ripped the book she was reading away from her. Christina sighed exasperatedly.

"Poor, poor, Christina, you never belonged here, did you? Fairy Freak,"

"Leave me alone,"

Laughing toralie stood, rounding the table and shredding the jacket that Christina wore before snapping a picture.

"Cross me and this'll end up on the internet,"

She shoved Christina to the ground before running away.

Christina remained on the ground. Every. Single. Day. Without fail. What was the point of getting up? She was just going to face more problems.

"Christina,"

Oh, great, just great, Shaggy had made his appearance. Christina remained on the ground, hiding her face. She expected laughter that never came. Instead, she tensed as Shaggy trailed a hand along her wings. It sent shivers down her spine, unable to move, unable to speak. What was he doing to her? He sat next to her, continuing to stroke her wings, gently.

"You're hurt," Shaggy observed.

She was? That'd explain the fire in her leg.

Wordlessly, Shaggy moved his hand from her wings to her scraped leg. Turning her toward him to better see her injury.

Then, he healed it much to her surprise.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded.

"Why do you care?"

"Who did this?" he repeated, "Who?"

"Toraei," Christina grumbled, "She always does, every day,"

"Like, she won't anymore," Shaggy vowed.

Christina wondered what he meant by that but figured she didn't want to know. She was tired, exhausted. She didn't need anything new to worry about.

"Why do you hide your wings?"

Her wings! They were still exposed! Hastily she covered them even though Shaggy had already seen them, touched them.

"I have my reasons,"

"But why?"

"Hybrids aren't treated well, but you wouldn't understand,"

"Who says I don't understand?" Shaggy challenged lightly, "Like, in case you haven't noticed I'm like, no normal human,"

"I know," Christina growled out, lifting her arm, "Do you know how hard it is to hide this?"

"Bur, why hide it?"

Christina stood, storming from the room once more.

Shaggy would go after her later. He had a werecat to deal with.

…..

* * *

Toraei found herself slammed against a wall by the normie boy. Looking around she saw they were the only two in the hall.

"Can I help you?" she asked bravely.

"You need to leave Christina alone!"

"Do I?" she sneered, "And what if I don't?"

His fist connected with her jaw.

"Trust me," he responded, "You don't want to find out,"

He threw her to the ground, walking away without a care in the world. Leaving her with a broken jaw.

…...

* * *

Shaggy wasn't the least bit surprised to find himself in the office, the headmistress staring down at him angrily.

"Do I want to know?" she asked.

"Toraei hurt, Christina!"

"But is that any reason to attack a fellow student?"

"Yes," shaggy snorted.

"Wrong answer, Detention,"

"Whatever,"

It was nothing new for him.

…...

"He broke her jaw?" Frankie cried, reading the article Spectra had posted, "But, why?" she questioned the ever quiet Christina.

"How would I know?"

"Because he hangs around you like a lost dog?" Clawdeen reasoned.

"I wish he'd leave me alone," Christina muttered.

"You want us to straighten him out?" Duncan asked, the other boys nodding in agreement.

"No,"

_Yes._

"I can handle him,"

"Just let us know if you need help, Christy," Clawd said.

"I will," she beamed, "Thanks boys,"

"No problem,"

* * *

**Yes, Yes, I know! Why? well, I sat down and did this in a day, revised it this morning and figured I'd post it. It's just going to sit here for a while. I'm still pulling a plot out of the original. Basically I'm posting it for kicks right now.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sketchbook in hand, Christina worked. Putting her muddled emotions into art had never failed her before. Her mind was still trying to process the days' events. Shaggy had broken Toralei's jaw. Why? For her? What was his reasoning? If he sought to solve her problems for her he had only made them worse. Painted an even bigger target on her back as it were. Christina cringed at the thought of school. Events were spiraling out of her control and she didn't like it. Shaggy had seen her wings. She didn't like that either and now that he had attacked Toralei...

Christina shuddered to think what the backlash would entail. Toralei had enough pictures of her wings, of her powers, of her PAIN to write a tell-all book! her life was headed downhill and fast. Why her? Why now?

"**GOBLINS" **she yelled tossing the sketchbook away.

"Has anyone told you you're cute when you're angry?"

Christina paled turning to her balcony doors to see Shaggy just outside.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, hurriedly pulling on her jacket.

"Is it like, wrong to visit a friend?" Shaggy innocently questioned, stepping inside.

"Haven't you ever heard it's rude to enter someone's home without their permission?" Christina snarked in response.

"Yes, but your balcony door was open and there's also a law that like, says I have the right to enter if a door's left open,"

Christina inwardly screamed.

"Like, are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No,"

"It's okay to ask friends for help, Christina,"

"You are not my friend," she seethed, "You are a pest! If you're not gone by the time I get to three then..."

"Can't think of anything?" Shaggy teasingly interjected.

He ducked at the massive fireball hurled his way.

"Missed me,"

"Think again," Christina snarled as the violet flames collided with his back.

He was in such shock and pain that he disappeared on the spot. With him gone, Christina slammed her balcony doors shut locking them and raising a magic shield to keep Shaggy out. Shoulders heaving, she fell back onto her bed, grabbed the nearest pillow and screamed bloody murder into it. If he thought he could just show up and drive her crazy he thought wrong!

…...

* * *

"Who did you upset this time, Shaggy?" Stacey asked pointedly as she treated the massive burn on her son's back.

"Christina," he replied.

The pain didn't even phase him now. All he could think about was Christina and how she wasn't one to push around. A small part of him admitted he was in the wrong but he had seen her use her powers again. Once when she fixed her jacket and now.

"You should be careful," Sugie gently chided, "You'll get into a lot worse than this if you aren't,"

"I can handle it!" he swore.

"Still pestering your peers isn't the best idea,"

"Whatever sis,"

…...

* * *

One would think that Shaggy would have learned his lesson but he was back to bothering her at the start of the following week as his burn had put him out of school for a while so he could properly heal and while Christina wasn't proud to have resorted to such drastic means she was thankful for the silence that had come as a result. The silence was golden.

Now, the silence was gone.

Joy.

"Miss me?" Shaggy grinned, leaning on his locker as she gathered her books for class.

"Nope," came her blunt response.

He looked hurt but only for a fleeting moment.

"I missed you, Christina,"

She rolled her eyes and turned away but he followed her.

"Go find someone else to pester,"

"But, you're the only friend I have,"

"Ha, I'm not your friend, Shaggy," Christina said, sliding into her seat for history class.

"Like, why not?" he yawned, "I'm fun,"

"You're trouble,"

Shaggy gave no reply having fallen asleep like he did nearly every morning. Christina was thankful for this as she could now work without interruption. she read the assigned pages and did the corresponding work without a single peep from Shaggy who was only starting to wake up after she had turned in her work.

"Like, what did I miss?"

Christina gave no response, for the sake of her sanity she would pretend he wasn't awake. When his questions failed he took to tapping on her back with a pencil. Which she also ignored in favor of gathering her things for her next class.

"Like, you're giving me the silent treatment now?" he smirked teasingly.

No response was given. Christina was already headed to her next class when he recovered from his mild shock and raced to catch up with her. Still, no matter how he tried, Christina refused to say a single word.

"I'll make you talk by the end of the day," he swore.

She gave him a look that told him she wasn't cracking.

"Just watch me,"

…...

* * *

Christina still hadn't spoken when free period rolled around and Shaggy was growing desperate. He chased after Christina during her march to the library.

"Say Something, Please, please, please?" he begged.

But, she remained quiet, entering the library, book in hand and settled down at the nearest table. He sat opposite to her watching intently. How was he going to get her to talk? He wanted to hear her voice. Thinking quickly, he snatched the book from her hands.

"If you want it you have to ask for it, Christina," he informed her.

Silence as she pulled another book from her bag.

He repeated his action. Twice. Then he watched with some surprise as she pulled the largest book from her bag. Deep red with gold lettering. He barely caught the title as she set it down and opened it to the center. _Fairy Tales. _Again he tried to grab it only to be zapped by magic.

"OW," he cried earning a 'shh' from the librarian.

A smile crept across Christina's face but she didn't make so much as a peep.

He tried to grab the book again only to be met with the same outcome.

"Is it going to like, zap me every time?" he asked, glancing from his blistered hands to the quiet girl across from him.

She met his questioning look with a deadpan stare.

Looking down shamefully he found a note that hadn't been there seconds prior.

**Don't touch my book.**

He smiled at her and she rolled her eyes

…...

* * *

**A week later.**

The halls were already empty when Christina arrived for school.

_I hate early morning appointments! _

Hurriedly she pulled the textbooks from her locker hoping to make a mad dash to class.

"Miss me, Princess?"

Her textbooks fell to the ground as she was pulled away from her locker. She made a grab for her wand only to have it yanked from her hands which were quickly pinned behind her back when she was spun to face the worst of her tormentors.

Drew had returned.

"You won't be needing this," he said cruelly.

He broke her wand over his knee with a smirk. She screamed only to find her mouth gagged.

"Let's catch up in private,"


	3. Chapter 3

Shaggy was confused. Beyond confused actually. His powers had never lied to him, never steered him wrong before but even though he and Christina were quite clearly tied together by fate she wanted nothing to do with him! Not a single thing and it hurt it really, really, hurt. The icing on top of the cake? She was gone. Christina wasn't there and that bothered him. So far, she hadn't missed a single minute of school. Not once. Draculaura had said she was gone to the doctor but why? Was it even true? All this pent up energy followed him as the bell rang for the end of class.

"Hey, Shaggy hang on a minute!"

Shaggy turned to see Clawdeen, Clawd, Howleen Duncan and, Draculaura approach. What did they want?

"Okay look I know you're a half-werewolf,"

Shaggy blanched at Clawdeen's rather blunt statement.

"And, I know you have no idea why you're having such intense feelings for Christina", Clawdeen smirked.

"ZOINKS!", He hadn't said anything to anyone, not even his sister! If Clawdeen had answers... "I've, like, been tryin' to figure it out myself. All I know is the moment I first saw her..."

"The whole world dropped away like nothing else existed but her", Clawdeen continued. "Like it wasn't gravity keeping attached to this world anymore, no connections to the Earth, just to her. Nothing in the universe could ever be more important to you than her happiness. Am I right?"

"Like, how do you know?", Shaggy asked breathlessly. Duncan couldn't help chuckling knowingly while Clawd, Draculaura, and Howleen grinned. Clawdeen placed an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"You imprinted on her", she said. "It's a wolf thing. If you ease up and try being nicer, she'll eventually come around."

"Like, how do you know that?"

"Because a wolf only imprints on their destined mate", Duncan told him, wrapping his arm around Clawdeen. "It's always a two-way connection. It just takes a little longer with non-wolves to feel it. Well, most of the time. I knew right away."

"I would hope so, considering how we met, Hot-Stuff", Clawdeen purred.

"Christina should be back from the doctor, let's go find her," Draculaura said.

"She like, still won't talk to me," Shaggy admitted as they ventured into the halls which were beginning to clear.

"We can help," Duncan promised.

Draculaura gasped, drawing their attention. Shaggy followed her gaze and let out a cry of his own. Christina's wand laid in two kicked to the side by passersby. He scrambled to pick them up before they were broken any further.

"Christina's in trouble," he declared.

"She would never be so careless with her wand," Draculaura added, "Aunt Alissa made it for her,"

"Wait," Howleen interjected, "Why does Christina need a wand?"

"Long story," Draculaura sighed, "We have to find her!"

"I've got her scent and it isn't good," Clawdeen announced.

"Don't tell me-" Draculaura started.

"Drew's back,"

"That's what I was afraid of,"

"Shaggy? Where did he go?" Howleen remarked.

"No time, come on," Clawdeen ordered leading the group toward the catacombs.

…...

* * *

"Naughty Princess,"

**SLAP.**

Christina whimpered, gagging at the blood that entered her mouth. She had bitten her tongue. Still, she continued to struggle against her binds. She felt sick. Drew and his goons had dragged her into the catacombs and right into Drew's secret shrine to her. Now, her hands were tied above her head, her wings bound, her feet bound and dangling. Drew had been alternating between hitting her and forcefully kissing her for the last several minutes.

"Let me outta here!" she screamed which resulted in her mouth being gagged as well.

"Shh, we don't want them to hear us," Drew laughed chillingly before slapping Christina again.

She screamed though it was muffled, trying to break free of the iron chains.

How did he even know?

He had always known but HOW?

Drew ripped the gag from her mouth attempting to shove his tongue down her throat again.

"GET AWAY FROM HER! NOW!"

Christina never thought she would be so thankful to hear Shaggy's voice.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?"

"Doesn't matter!" Shaggy snarled, "I said to get away from her,"

"Not happening. GET HIM BOYS"

Christina screamed as the Horde flooded the room and jumped Shaggy although she was not expecting him to blast them away with magic of his own.

It was an unfair fight, however, and Shaggy had a hard time keeping them away.

Drew laughed in celebration only for his jaw to drop as Shaggy transformed.

"DREW YOU SCUMBAG!" Duncan roared busting down the door with Clawdeen, her siblings and Draculaura in tow.

The Horde was no match for all of them, soon they were all laying in a thoroughly mangled heap with only Drew remaining, blocking Christina.

Duncan charged him, blasting him with fire while slamming him against the wall. One punch later and Drew was out cold, joining his buddies.

Christina was crying bitterly now. Shaggy neared her hands up in surrender.

"Let me get you outta there, please?"

She was in no position to protest.

Shaggy undid the chains quickly, catching her before she fell to the ground. She was still sobbing and in pain. He held onto her guiding her out of the horrid room which Duncan set ablaze before dragging the heap of attackers away. Wordlessly, Shaggy handed Christina her jacket.

"Thank you,"

it was the first time she had directly spoken to him in days. If it weren't for the grim situation Shaggy would have been jumping for joy.

"You're a hybrid, Christy?" Howleen asked but it was more of a statement disguised as a question.

Christina silently nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. Tears which Shaggy longed to brush away. Right now, his arm was wrapped around her without incident that was enough. His sole focus was her safety. Even now, he could see the bruises that were forming. Once they were out of the catacombs Draculaura led Christina to the bathroom so she could get cleaned up.

It was only when he was in his next class that he realized he still had Christina's wand. Waiting until the teacher's back was turned, he pulled it from his pocket and examined it.

Maybe he could fix it?

* * *

Shaggy found Christina huddled in the corner of the library when free period rolled around. Draculaura had done a good job hiding Christina's bruises but he could still trace every single one, the image forever burned into his brain.

"I'm not in the mood, Shaggy," Christina informed him, her eyes never leaving the page before her.

Silently he took her free hand. As expected she glared and tried to rip herself from his grip but he pulled her repaired wand from his pocket pressing it into her palm and closing her fingers around it.

"Like, it wasn't easy but I like, fixed it,"

Christina turned it over in her hand, book forgotten. The only sign it had ever been broken in the first place was a minuscule scratch where the two halves connected. Slowly, Christina looked from her wand to Shaggy who met her gaze with a warm smile she had never seen before in place of the usual playful smirk.

"Thanks, Shaggy,"

"You're welcome, Christina,"

and for once she smiled at him. A small smile but a smile nonetheless.

…...

* * *

Drew and his friends were suspended again leaving Christina in peace. Now, the only annoying thing she had to worry about was Shaggy. The teasing lessened but was still ever-present in the days that followed. History, Lunch, Free period and, English were the only times she had to really deal with it barring the times he found her in the halls between classes so they could 'talk'.

Right now for instance

"Wait for me, Christina!"

she sighed, "I can't Shaggy, I have to go to class and so do you,"

"Can't we just talk for a minute?"

"No,"

"Come on, Please?"

"No,"

"Pretty please?"

"You're acting childish," Christina deadpanned before slipping into her current class.

Shaggy stood at the door looking like a wounded puppy.

She hid behind a textbook and whipped out her diary. She had frustrations and feelings to work through, questions that needed answers. But as she put pen to paper, she could only write one.

_Why?_

Why her?

Why now?

_Why?_


	4. Chapter 4

Why her? Why her? Why was Shaggy so fixated on her? This question ran circles around Christina's brain as she entered her room, face-planting into her lavender blankets with a quiet groan. She dragged herself onto the bed tucking her legs under her and grabbing the nearest teddy bear. Furthermore, how the HEX was Shaggy able to do magic.

_Oh, Goblins! __**HE'S A HYBRID!**_

This realization sent Christina tumbling to the floor.

Magical werewolves, they just didn't exist!

Magical vampires, yes but they were rare.

Pulling herself to her feet, Christina stomped to her balcony in much need of answers but also a good book she could get lost in. Nancy Drew novel in hand she dropped onto her balcony chair and tried to concentrate on the mystery she was reading.

_Shaggy is kinda cute and he did save you the other day._

Christina shook her head to dispel these thoughts before going back to her book.

_It felt good to be in his arms, safe-_

"**FAIRY DUST!" **Christina cursed throwing her book aside, "Where the HEX is this coming from?"

She returned to her bed, screaming into her pillow, beating her head against the mattress trying to make it stop. It had to stop it had to! Shaggy was an annoying, smart aleck, trouble making-

_Really cute actually._

"UGH!"

…...

Christina was still confused and in quite the sour mood a few days later. Why was she so upset?

Gym class.

That's where Toraei discovered her secret, walking into the locker room at the exact wrong time as Christina had been tending to an injured wing. Ever since that day gym class had carried the stigma. The smell of sweat and failure didn't help either. Just like always Christina was last to change into her gym clothes, the black uniform which cramped her wings. She stepped out of the locker room with a grimace, they were running laps.

Could it get any worse?

Shaggy arrived shortly afterward. He'd changed classes and so, her day got worse

He grinned at her but she turned away. He was annoying! Christina took her place among her peers. At the sound of the whistle, Christina took off at full speed wanting to distance herself from her peers.

"Wait for me, Christina,"

Shaggy was directly behind her now and getting closer but, Christina wasn't going to let that happen. She didn't want to be anywhere near him right now considering the confusing, pesky and downright alarming thoughts she had been having about him over the past few days. No matter how Christina tried, however, Shaggy caught up to her easily, tapping her arm teasingly when he reached her and unintentionally causing the troublesome thoughts to return. The hybrid grit her teeth and willed herself to go faster. Her wings were twitching as they often did during gym class.

"I'm going to outrun you," Shaggy teased.

She wasn't about to let that happen. Legs burning, heart-pounding she ran absentmindedly wondering how it would look in slow motion.

As hard as she tried, however, Shaggy managed to keep up, running alongside her the entire time.

When the whistle finally blew Christina all but collapsed on the bleachers, yanking her water bottle from her bag and chugging it. Shaggy wasn't far away from doing the same. She watched him from the corner of her eye. He was stronger, faster than he appeared at first glance.

_Isn't he cute?_

Christina wanted her brain to pull itself from the gutter.

**No. **she inwardly argued,

_Yes, he is. _

**NO.**

_Especially in his gym clothes-_

**AGGH**

Christina stood, storming to the locker room changing quickly in a shower stall before hightailing it out of the gym, arguing with herself the entire time. Shaggy was NOT CUTE! NO, NO NO. He was a bothersome pest.

_He looks really good in his clothes, really, really, good. Actually kinda h-_

"AGGGH NO!"

Christina slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Like, what's the matter, Christina?"

"Go away, Shaggy I am NOT in the mood,"

"Why are you upset? Do I need to like, do something-"

"Just GO AWAY!" Christina snapped, at the end of her rope.

Shaggy left, his hands up in surrender looking like someone just killed his new puppy.

_He looks so sad. Maybe you should apologize-_

Christina went to her locker where she proceeded to smack her head against it repeatedly until Clawdeen pulled her away from it, demanding to know what was wrong.

"Please, please, PLEASE make Shaggy leave me alone," Christina begged, "He's driving me crazy!"

"Ghoulfriend, even if I wanted to it wouldn't do any good", Clawdeen smiled warmly.

"What?! Why?"

"Because some wolf things are beyond an Alpha's powers to change", Clawdeen told her. "Besides, even if I could and did as you asked, and he left you alone, it wouldn't do anything to stop you thinking about him all the time."

"Well, that su...Wait! I didn't say anything about that! How the hex did you know?! It's been driving me nuts!"

Clawdeen gave her a mysterious smile, "You'll be okay, Christy,"

"How can you say that? I feel like I'm losing my mind,"

"Trust me okay? You're fine,"

Christina grit her teeth and walked briskly away.

…...

at home, the thoughts only worsened and Christina found herself going red in the face at the mere thought of Shaggy.

"Where are you going, Christina?" Draculaura asked confusedly watching her cousin march past her room.

"On a walk, I need air"

"This late?"

"I'll be fine!"

The front door slammed shut moments later.

Christina stomped her way through the streets heading to the park for a much-needed cool-down. She was hopeful that the fresh air could help clear her head and was so distracted she didn't notice the person behind her until they grabbed her, hauling her into the woods.

…...

meanwhile, Shaggy and his family were having a late dinner. All was quiet and there wasn't much said between them as was the norm. Sugie found herself dozing off and almost face-planted into her mashed potatoes when Shaggy suddenly dropped his fork which clattered to the floor. He stood so swiftly that his chair fell.

"Norville!" his mother scolded, warning against whatever he was doing but Shaggy was already at the door.

"Where are you going?" his father asked.

"Christina," was his only response.

…...

"Did you think you could get rid of me so easily, Princess?"

The bat, smacked painfully against her knees causing her to fall.

"Well?"

_Fight! Fight!_

She yelped, trying to get to her feet, turning to face her attacker once she did so. She shot magic at him only for it to come right back at her. Drew grabbed her by her braid when she ducked, dragging her deeper into the woods and farther away from any recognizable landmarks.

"Let go of me!"

"You and I are going home, Princess and you'll learn to be good!"

Christina was so busy trying to get loose that she didn't notice the mark Shaggy had left on her arm was glowing.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU BLOOD-SUCKING DEMON"

Christina fell to the ground, Drew having been tackled away from her.

She seized her chance and ran but could barely stay upright before long whatever Drew had sprayed her with was making her woozy Christina crashed to the ground, the world spinning around her, senses out of whack. She clawed at the ground still trying to escape but her limbs were leaden. She stayed on the firest floor staring hopelessly at the stars above.

"Christina,"

"Leave me-leave me-alo-"

"Not this time,"

…...

Christina woke with a start. Her head swam when she sat up.

"Easy, easy, you're okay,"

Tears were running down her face, there was a giant black hole in her memory and she didn't know where she was.

"Christina, look at me, you're okay,"

_Shaggy?_

Slowly he came into focus as did her surroundings. She was no longer in the woods but she wasn't home either and was that daylight?

_Not good._

Slowly, hesitantly, Shaggy wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer when she looked at him, however, he quickly let her go, nervous he'd crossed the line only to stifle a yelp as she latched onto him sobbing.

He put his arms back around her and held her.

He wouldn't dare let go until she felt safe again.


	5. Chapter 5

Shaggy held tightly to Christina while she tried to calm herself, the nights' events shook her to the core and she was scared. There was no telling what Drew would have done had he not stopped him. Once she was calm he released her, expecting her to say something snarky but she said nothing. Far too silent for him to bear. He excused himself only to return minutes later with breakfast. Only when he passed it to her did she finally speak.

"What happened last night?"

"You like, don't remember?"

she shook her head, "I have a black hole the size of Earth in my brain,"

"Okay, what's the last thing you remember?"

"Leaving the castle," Christina muttered, "Then nothing,"

"Why did you leave the castle so late?"

_Because I couldn't stop thinking of you. _She almost gagged at the reminder.

"I just wanted a walk,"

"Drew jumped you in the park, drugged you and dragged you to the woods," Shaggy told her gravely, "When I like, got there he was beating you with a bat. I like, jumped him, broke every bone in his body down to his pinky toe and when I like turned ti you the drugs had kicked in so I brought you here, it was like, closer than your place,"

"And where is here exactly?"

"My house-"

Christina finally managed to get a good look at her surroundings and had an alarming realization.

_I'm in Shaggy's room! In his BED! _

Forcing her mind back to the present she realized Shaggy was still speaking.

"-I took the guest room down the hall"

She nodded to pretend she'd heard any of what he just said.

_I'm falling down a rabbit hole here!_

…_..._

* * *

Upon her return, Christina bolted to her room locking herself inside. Shaggy had saved her again! Why? The frustrated teen face-planted into her bed with a muffled scream. After she couldn't scream any longer she pulled herself to her feet and dragged herself to the shower so she could clear her head. After which she changed into a loose-fitting tee-shirt, comfy sweats and, rabbit slippers. Sitting down in front of her vanity to brush the knots out of her hair, catching sight of the mark on her arm.

_He's saved you twice now._

Uh-oh here came those thoughts again.

_Awfully brave of him. His arms felt so nice-_

"AHHHH" she slammed her head into her vanity with a thud, pounding her fists like a child. Not wanting to attract attention she pulled her diary from the desk across her room, conjured a pen and began to write furiously.

_What the hex is wrong with me? These troublesome thoughts just won't leave me alone! Shaggy's an annoying pest! Granted he's eased up and isn't as pushy but he's still annoying and frustrating and cute._

She crossed that part out with a grunt.

_He did save me from Drew twice and that was a nice thing to do but I can't help but feel that he's very sweet._

Again, she crossed that out but as soon as she put pen to paper those alarming thoughts took off. Once she shook her head and regained control she swatted the diary to the floor and let her head drop. What was happening to her and how was she supposed to stop it? She needed help but Clawdeen was unable to help her!

An hour in inner turmoil later, Draculaura came knocking-more like beating on her door-much to her annoyance. She unlocked it nonetheless unfazed when her easily excitable cousin rushed in slamming the door behind her.

"What is it, Laura?"

"Something major-"

"Which store is having a sale?"

"No, downstairs,"

"What about downstairs?"

"Drew's MOTHER is downstairs,"

Christina fell out of her chair, panicking, "WHY?"

"Come on!"

Christina found herself dragged downstairs into the parlor where their 'guest' was seated across from her uncle.

"Take a seat Christina," Dracula quietly ordered.

She did so without a word, arms pressed to her sides, stiff as a board and wondering when her uncle had lost his mind.

"Hello, Christina," the woman smirked, red eyes glinting.

"Hello," Christina responded her tone as stiff as her posture.

"I've asked Regina here to see if we can come to a peaceful solution to your..predicament since dispensary action at school seems to have failed," Dracula explained.

"Drew has made some unfortunate mistakes in his pursuit of Christina,"

"That's an understatement," Draculaura said to which Christina and Sibella nodded.

"But I am sure ve can vork out these little problems to the benefit of all", Regina grinned.

"Ve are gratified that you have agreed to this meeting to that end, Lady Bathory", Dracula said guardedly. "Because if things vere continue as they are it vould be...most unfortunate."

"Indeed", the vampiress grinned. "And I have the perfect solution."

"Really?!", Christina snarked. "And what would that be? Because sending him back to Transylvania sounds just perfect to me."

"It is qvite simple", she grinned. "You simply stop resisting and agree to enter a marriage contract vith my Drew."

"WHAT?!", Christina shrieked. "DID SOMEBODY SPIKE YOUR PLASMA?! I'LL NEVER MARRY HIM! I'D RATHER DIE!"

"Now you see, its that attitude of resistance that caused all this", Regina said. "If you didn't fight him, you vould never have been hurt. Simply accept that you are his chosen mate and act accordingly."

"Now see here, Regina!", Dracula interceded before his niece or daughters could explode. "Your son's actions are inexcusable! I had hoped to resolve this vithout going to Queen Elissabat or the Monster Council of Royals, but if you think for a moment that...!"

"You are forgetting the debt owed to me, Lord Dracula!", Regina hissed.

"Your brother Radu, her FATHER, was all but betrothed to me when her dark fae mother dropped out of the sky from nowhere and turned his heart from me! With his death, that debt now falls to you as Lord of the House of Dracula and to her as his heir! I am calling in that debt, and the price is a union of our Houses by the marriage of Christina and Drew!"

"NO! NO WAY! I WON'T DO IT!", Christina screamed. "He's a psycho! Whenever he even LOOKS at me I feel like I need a shower!"

"You know as vell as I do that debts of Honor between Noble Houses have not been settled by such archaic means for nearly two centuries, Lady Bathory!", Dracula growled.

"Perhaps not, but legally I am still vithin my rights to choose this option", Regina smirked. "And, yes, I did check if this vas true."

"That is just totes cray-cray!", Draculaura huffed. "You're not going to let her do this are you, Daddy?"

"Of course not!", he affirmed. "I vill take this to the Court of Vampires, and even to the Queen herself! HUNCH BUNCH!"

"You called, Sire?", Brunch replied with a salute as he and Crunch seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Show the Lady Bathory out, then have Witch-Hazel re-set the 'Permission-to-enter' wards."

"Right away, Sire! This way, milady", Brunch replied with a bow as Crunch went to find Witch-Hazel, the witch house-keeper.

"Just remember that I came to you with the civilized solution, Lord Dracula", Regina sneered. "The debt WILL be paid."

As soon as she was gone Christina stormed back to her room locking the door once more where she paced relentlessly. Wrapping her arms around herself she tried to calm down. The woman was crazy trying to force her into a marriage contract.

"Christina?"

She whirled finding Shaggy on her balcony. At the sight of him her heart seemed to beat against her chest, she was thankful that the tips of her ears were hidden beneath her hair because they were burning.

"How'd you-why are you-what-"

"May I come in?"

_No._

But, she opened the doors anyway.

"What's the matter?"

"What do you mean?"

He grabbed her arm pointing to the still-glowing S.

"It's like, an older spell meant to protect," he explained, "Stronger than like, instincts so I'll like know when you're in trouble, Now, what's wrong?"

She didn't want to tell him but she couldn't think straight over the rapid thumping in her chest.

_He's concerned for you! Just look-_

_**NO.**_

"Please tell me?"

Against her internal protests, she found herself spilling everything. Shaggy didn't take this well as he wolfed out in anger. He held her tightly against him out of instinct more than anything and her thoughts were reeling.

_See? Doesn't this feel nice? You're safe-_

_**NO.**_

She broke free of his grip and he apologized profusely.

"Just go, okay," she ordered quietly putting her hand up.

He obliged silently.

…...

* * *

Christina lay in bed that night staring into the dark. Her life was spiraling out of control. Drew and his crazy mother were becoming even more of a problem. Then there was Shaggy. What was she supposed to do? The rapid beating of her heart and the crazy thoughts were starting to scare her. They were increasing in frequency taking up more and more of her mind.

_I just want it to all go away!_

Tears swam in her eyes. Stress and confusion ate at her making her unable to sleep.

_I just want to be left alone. In a nice little house where no one will bother me. But, that will never happen. I'm too different for anything like that._

Hours she laid there, picking every piece of her life apart and asking herself why. Why had she attracted the attention of two psychos? Why had she caught Shaggy's attention and why was he so attached to her? Why couldn't Clawdeen help her? Did Fate just have it out for her? Why else would all this happen to her? Why else would she be stuck with immense power that was constantly itching to be let loose? Whispers from a place she didn't wish to go. From something that followed her no matter where she went.

Why was her life such a hot mess?

_I can hear you but I won't  
Some look for trouble while others don't  
There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day  
And ignore your whispers, which I wish would go away _

She'd never be left alone!

...

* * *

**The end of the chapter has come and, things aren't going well for Christina, are they? what's she going to do what does Regina have planned?**

**Big thank you to my friend, DRAGONDAVE45 for his help.**

**Please, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Christina your aunt and I are leaving now,"

"Okay," Christina nodded from behind her large book, "Enjoy your date,"

"Ve vill. Now, remember-"

"If I plan to leave tell the staff, make sure I have my wand and don't talk to strangers. Otherwise, don't set the castle on fire,"

Dracula nodded with a small smile, "Exactly, your cousin will be out all day so you have the castle to yourself,"

"Okay,"

"Be good,"

"No problem there,"

"I know,"

As soon as Dracula was gone Christina ventured to the library shutting the double doors behind her and locking them tight. She had research to do and didn't want to be disturbed. Wandering the towering shelves, running her hands across the many spines in many languages Christina had to smile. She spent many long hours in here hiding from the world and those who hated her differences.

"There it is," she smiled, flying to the topmost shelf gently lifting the Grimness Book of Records from its protective case and bringing it to the nearest table.

It opened as soon as she let go. The book was magic of its own kind, able to provide answers of almost any kind so long as they were about monsters. Christina knew this from trying to learn about her mother. Right now, however, she sought answers of a different sort watching as the book opened to an expansive family tree. A family of werewolves she'd never heard of.

_RRRRogerrrs. Hang on a minute..._

According to the book, they often married human wives and either went dormant or died. Beneath the tree, there was a sketch depicting the last known wolf. In both forms, he looked a lot like Shaggy. It was uncanny really.

"How's this supposed to help me?"

the pages began to turn, bringing her to the section about werewolves.

"I already know this stuff!"

The book rippled as if arguing with her.

"Okay, Okay,"

She skimmed the pages coming across a small section on imprinting. The more she read the paler she became as she mentally compared everything with Shaggy and her own behavior.

The book shut and returned itself to its place as Christina stood, knocking her chair aside.

_No, no! I don't want this. I don't!_

"Christina?"

"How'd you get in here?" Christina spun on her heel to face Shaggy.

Why did he always show up at the worst times?

"Magic?"

"Why?"

"It's the weekend, I wanted to see you,"

"Ahem,"

"Oh," Shaggy backtracked, "This is my sister, Sugie,"

"Hi," Sugie waved.

"Hi," Christina returned the greeting.

"What's wrong?" Shaggy questioned.

"Nothing!"

"Christina-"

Her ears were burning, her whole face was burning.

_He wanted to visit yo-_

Not again!

"I really can't visit Shaggy,"

"Like, why not?"

"I have things to do,"

Shaggy wasn't convinced but Christina had to get him out of her home.

"I have chores to do. Dinner to make. Things to clean-"

"You have a cook and maids,"

"And I have to help them,"

She bolted.

Shoulders slumping Shaggy left, dropping Sugie at home before he ran for the park.

…...

"You wanted to talk?" Clawdeen asked slowly approaching Shaggy who was slumped in front of a tree at the park.

"I thought you said she would like, come around,"

"She will,"

"She like, keeps pushing me away!" Shaggy exploded, "I try and I try but she doesn't want anything to do with me!"

Tears were threatening to spill

whether Christina knew it or not she was slowly wearing Shaggy down. Hurting him. Clawdeen knew she had to do something.

But what?

…...

_Why is this happening to me? _Christina silently wondered, rolling out cookie dough.

When she got stressed one of two things happened, she had a magic outburst or she baked for hours making every sweet treat she could think of and today was a baking day. She stood in the kitchen surrounded by pies on cooling racks. Her apron covered in flour and splattered with cheery juice.

_Why? I don't want this! Shaggy's trouble!_

She could have been murdering those sweets for all the staff knew, listening from just outside the kitchen, wondering what to do. With Dracula and Vana gone on their date, Sibella back at Grimwoods and, Draculaura out with Clawd they had no one to ask. So they let Christina bake.

Inside the kitchen, Christina could barely focus she was so mad.

_He's so much trouble and he's cute UGH. It's so annoying..he looked so sad earlier I should apologize. Not happening! _

The icing bag she now held burst covering her in bright pink frosting. With a groan, she pulled cookies from the oven swapping them with brownies while checking on the cheesecake bites. Still, she seethed internally ranting.

_I'd just like to..run into his arms and AGH NO I'd rather...kiss him! NO NOT HAPPENING..._

…...

Later:

_'Whew! All done. I do feel better finally', she thought to herself, dusting flour off her hands. 'I don't even remember what I was so upset about. _She inhaled the scent of the treats around her,_ Mmmmmm, everything smells so yummy! Well, even my whole family and the castle staff can't eat this much. I'll take the rest to school for my friends. I wonder what Shaggy will like best? The double-chocolate cookies or the key-lime tarts? Wait... WHAT?! PIXIE-DUST! WHY did I suddenly think about HIM again?!' _

"UGH!", she scoffed as she rushed to the pantry for more ingredients. It was gonna be a loooonnnng night!

…...

When Clawdeen found Christina the next day she was passed out against her locker. Boxes of baked goods surrounded her. Duncan took the treats while Clawdeen shook Christina awake.

"I'm up!" she yelped stifling a yawn, "Hey Clawdeen,"

"We need to talk,"

"About what?" Christina questioned, eyelids fluttering closed.

"About Shaggy,"

"He okay? Haven't...seen-"

"CHRISTY!"

"Don't yell at me!"

Clawdeen knew she had a short window of time before Christina fell asleep again.

"You're hurting him ya know. He's so heartsick he didn't want ta come to school,"

"Mm,"

Clawdeen grabbed her by the shoulders, "He hasn't hurt you, Christy. He loves you,"

Duncan returned with the largest coffee he could find which they promptly forced on Christina to get her attention.

"You're going to drive yourself insane trying to deny your feelings. All you're doing is hurting Shaggy,"

"How?"

"On the rare occasions in the past that a wolf was rejected or remained separated from their destined mate for whatever reason once imprinted, the wolf eventually died of a broken heart after weeks or even months of agonizing heart-ache. And their imprinted intended mates? inevitably consumed with guilt and regret, never able to truly love anyone outside their family again. Please, Christina, you're both my friends. I don't want that to happen to either of you. Look at yourself! You're practically out on your feet, and you still can't stop thinking about him, can you?! What does that tell you?"

Christina sleepily shrugged.

"Go home get some rest and think. I know you'll be happy Christy, just let him in."

…...

the dismal gray sky above her, Christina walked forward, leaves dull brown crunched under her soft footfalls.

"I'm sorry," she whispered a single tear sliding down her cheek, "So sorry,"

The wind cut through the trees urging her forward.

Leaden. Her whole being was leaden and it hurt! Heart pounding, head aching and hands shaking, Christina left her gift.

A single red rose on the gravestone.

…...

"AHH" Christina fell from her bed, drenched in sweat entangled in her lavender covers which she fought to get out of.

Dull aches remained as she threw the covers aside, flopping down on her bed, tears salty, hot and sticky dripped down her cheeks.

_I DON'T WANT THAT! Clawdeen was right! I know she's right. It's her job to be right but what am I supposed to do! _

She ran for the bathroom convinced a nice long hot shower would help clear her head. Still, she felt cold to the bone, dread squeezing her insides like a horrible beast sent to destroy her. The storm racing through her mind did nothing to help her aching heart. Even when she reemerged from the steam-filled bathroom finding her bedroom immaculately clean she hurt. Sinking into her bed Christina let her head drop.

_Okay, okay, I love him...a little. I have to make this right._

Glancing out the window she saw the blackened sky.

_He's probably sleeping. I bet he looks cute when he's sleeping...dang it. Slowly. I'll talk to him tomorrow._

…_..._

But, Shaggy wasn't at school the next day. Shoulders slumped Christina put her apology cookies safely in her locker and turned toward class. Halfway there she was knocked to the ground by a Great Dane she recognized as Scooby. He didn't come to school with Shaggy but was often waiting on the outskirts of the school grounds. He was babbling incoherently as Christina got to her feet only to sink to her knees in front of Scooby.

"What's wrong?" she asked, heat coursing down her arm.

Dread was squeezing her heart again and she didn't like it.

"R-R-R-Raggy!", Scooby yelled when he could finally speak, though still panting heavily. "Roods! Rhe Horde! Drew! Raggy!"

"WHAT?"

Scooby grabbed her arm, which was still hot, which Christina found weird. Pushing her sleeve up she found the S glowing brighter by the second. She stood, sprinting after Scooby much to the bewilderment of her peers and Clawdeen's barely contained smile. Throwing off her jacket once far enough from the school Christina held tightly to her wand and Scooby as she took to the skies, hastily scanning the woods below her.

"Can you show me where they are?"

Scooby shakily pointed to a small clearing.

The same one Shaggy had rescued her from.

Christina descended the skies wind rushing past her ears at breakneck speed. She landed just in time to see Drew kick Shaggy in the ribs. His maniacal laughter made her blood boil.

"Get up, mutt! Get up so I can knock you back down!", Drew sneered, the Horde laughing. "What's the matter? Lost the will to fight? This will teach you to mess with MY Princess! Did you love her, fleabag? Did you REALLY think she would even LOOK at a mutt like YOU when she could have ME?!"

"YES, I WOULD!"

Drew looked up just as he was zapped painfully away from the fallen half-werewolf by magic. Christina landed between him and the wolf, looking extremely pissed off, her wand sparking.

"You're beautiful when you're angry, Princess", Drew grinned as Torq helped him up. "I'll be finished with this mutt in a minute, then we can go somewhere a little more...private."

"Oh gag!", the half-fae gagged. "Don't make me sick, you psycho! You and your delinquent friends leave him alone!"

"What do you care about this fleabag mutt?!", Drew snarled. "You said yourself he's been a pest ever since he came to Monster High! You've been trying to avoid him or make him leave you alone from day one!"

"For all his faults and mistakes, Shaggy has only been kind and caring to me! I was wrong to think he was a psycho like YOU, Drew!", Christina spat angrily. "And I was wrong to keep running from him and rejecting him"

Shaggy looked up at her with a sudden thread of hope in his heart

"And despite my resistance, I haven't been able to stop thinking about him, either."

"Now I'M gonna gag!", Drew scoffed. "How did you get here so fast anyway, Princess?"

"I felt something was very wrong", she said evenly. "Then Scooby arrived to tell me. And there was also this..." she pulled up her sleeve to show the "S" mark. Drew's eyes blazed with fury.

"You DARED to imprint on her?! TO MARK MY PRINCESS, YOU FILTHY MUTT!", Drew roared as he stepped toward Shaggy...only to find the glowing tip of Christina's wand in his face. "We have you outnumbered, Princess."

Christina looked passed Drew, Torq and his Horde, and smirked. "No, you don't."

"Totes!", a familiar petite vegan vampiress yelled. "Not by a long shot!"

Drew and his goons whirled to see Draculaura, Clawd, Clawdeen, Frankie, Abby, Deuce, Cleo, and...

_'No! Not him! ANYONE but HIM!', _Drew thought fearfully to himself as a certain figure came forward.

"You've got a wolf at the front door, and a firebreathing kaiju at the back door, Drew", Duncan smirked with flames in his mouth. "Which will it be?"

"What do you mea...?", Drew started to sneer, only to hear deep growling behind him. He turned to see a snarling, fully transformed Shaggy!

"Oh, you punks are in SSSSOOOOO much TROUBLE!", Christina grinned.

Shaggy pounced on Drew returning the beating he was given tenfold while Duncan and Clawdeen held off the Horde, Christina meanwhile tried not to acknowledge how many now knew her closely guarded secret. Only when the immediate threat was dealt with did Shaggy revert back to normal and collapse from his injuries which were immense and in need of attention. Christina put her wand away and despite the stares, she attended to Shaggy.

"Tell Ms. Bloodgood I'm headed home early and to please send my schoolwork,"

With that, she turned on her heel, Shaggy in her arms and Scooby behind her.

…...

He hurt all over. Aching but he couldn't tell where he was or how he got there. Slowly, painfully he opened his eyes and turned his head in time to see the door open and Christina step inside. He watched her for a moment before attempting to speak.

His mouth was so dry!

Unable to speak he simply watched. With her back to him, Christina let her hair down, brushing it free of its' braid before sitting down to a desk.

"I can feel you watching me,"

Christina turned to him, brushing her hair over her shoulder she stood from her desk. She strode to the bedside and picked up a water bottle, "Here,"

he greedily gulped the water until the bottle was empty and crumpled beside him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore,"

"Not surprising, that psycho did a number on your ribcage," Christina scowled, "I'll get more medicine,"

"No, I'll like, be okay soon," Shaggy insisted, "Keep me company?"

It seemed Christina wanted to protest but thought better of it, sitting down beside him instead.

"Like, how long was I out?"

"A few hours,"

"And what happened to Drew?"

"Duncan dragged him who cares where,"

"Thank you, Christina,"

"For what?"

"Like, coming to my rescue. I like, know you probably didn't want to..."

"I wanted to, Shaggy," Christina gently interjected," I wanted to apologize for pushing you away. I'm so sorry. I just, don't do well with attention and-"

"I forgive you, Christina," Shaggy smiled.

Christina ducked her head, hair falling in front of her face, "I meant what I said, I can't stop thinking about you,"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we could just, take it slow?"

"Of course," Shaggy grinned.

"You should rest,"

Christina stood, returning to her desk.

_I'm in Christina's room, in her bed!_

Now, he understood how Christina had felt but only for a moment as he fell asleep once more.

…...

He woke again sometime after dark. One AM? Two? He didn't know.

_If I'm sleeping in her bed where's Christina?_

Looking to the right of the bed he discovered Christina sleeping on the rug, a thick blanket wrapped around her, hair spread over the single pillow. Why didn't she take one of the many spare rooms?

"Christina?"

She opened her sleep-laden eyes, "Yeah?"

"Aren't you like, cold down there?"

"Eh," she shrugged sitting up, "Whatcha need,"

"For you to get an actual bed, like, you're going to be sore if you sleep down there. Can't you use one of the other rooms?"

"No,"

"Why not?"

"You might need me,"

"I'm not going to let you sleep on the floor,"

"What are you going to do?"

"Get up here, it's your bed and there's plenty of room,"

"I might hurt-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer,"

Christina relented but only because it was so late. Or so she told herself, climbing into bed beside Shaggy making sure not to hurt him in the process. Once she was settled, his hand found hers and they talked until she fell asleep.

"I love you," he whispered before falling asleep himself.

…...

The Next Day:

With so many injuries Shaggy was unable to be taken home and was more or less confined to Christina's bed. Not that he minded. Christina was there to dote on him after all. His family had stopped by that morning to check on him before going on their way to work and school. Now, Scooby slumbered beside the bed, Christina was doing schoolwork at her desk and Shaggy was watching.

"You're staring," she said, turning to face him.

"Sorry,"

"I know you aren't going to like this but," Christina started to stand, "It's time to change the dressings,"

"Again?" Shaggy groaned, "Ugh,"

"I know it isn't fun but you don't want an infection do you?"

"No,"

"Just close your eyes and we'll get through this,".

Shaggy grimaced as Christina worked. Seeing open wounds wasn't fun so he kept his eyes shut and tried not to move.

"I'm finished,"

"That fast?"

"I figured magic could help move this along,"

"You like, don't use your magic often,"

"Nope,"

"Why?"

"Reasons,"

"Will you like, tell me?"

"Not just yet,"

"Okay,"

A silence fell abet a comfortable one, soon, Christina was buried in her schoolwork. Shaggy simply watched. It wasn't like he had much else to do. Too sore to move and too tired to stay awake for long. At least he could see out the french doors that led to the balcony. Hours passed, Christina alternated between schoolwork and taking care of Shaggy. Toward evening, Shaggy saw something odd.

"Christina?"

"Hm?"

"Something is watching us,"

Christina sat up, pulling the pen from her mouth. Walking out to the balcony to investigate she found the something Shaggy had been referring to was a raven who she knew very well. She rushed back inside with a barely contained excited squeal and threw open her bedroom door.

"I was wondering when you'd notice Diablo," Maleficent smiled, embracing her granddaughter.

"I didn't," Christina replied leading Maleficent into the room, "Shaggy did,"

Shaggy's jaw hit the floor as he struggled to process what he was seeing, "I have to be dreaming,"

"No, you're awake," Christina assured him, "This is my Grandmother, Maleficent,"

"I think I've shocked him silent," Maleficent laughed after a few minutes.

"Just wait,"

"How? I thought she was-"

"Fiction? Disney's creation?" Christina offered.

Shaggy nodded, "I'm confused," he admitted.

"Why don't you explain things while I speak with your uncle, Christina?" Maleficent suggested.

"Okay,"

Sitting beside Shaggy Christina began her tale.

…...

"I can't!" the seven-year-old Christina wailed, "Too much! Too much!"

Magic shot across the room, a sharp gust of wind tearing across everything in its path much to her dismay. For a year she'd been trying to learn how to control it. Music helped of course but it only did so much. In her frustration, she stormed out of the castle, only making it as far as the courtyard before she crumpled to the ground, anguished sobs racking her tiny body. Her magic put people in harm's way and Christina was fearful of it. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt someone she cared about.

"What's wrong?"

Christina looked up and scrambled away in shock and confusion.

Maleficent stood before her.

But HOW?

"Christina-" Dracula started only for the rest of his words to die when he saw Maleficent.

Christina shot to her feet, ducking behind her uncle, tears continuing to flow. It couldn't be!

"Greetings, Lord Dracula", the Dark Fae Queen said with a small smirk. "It's been some time, has it not?"

"Indeed. Vhy are you here, Maleficent?", the vampire asked guardedly, fearing he knew the answer already.

"I would think that was obvious", she smiled, looking to the young girl trying to hide behind him.

"Uncle Dracula, who-who is she? And why is she looking at me like that?", Christina asked, still hiding under her uncle's cape.

"Because you look so much like your mother did at your age, my dear Christina", Maleficent smiled...warmly?

"You knew my mommy?"

"Christina, I think you should...", Dracula began, hoping to protect his niece, but was thwarted...

"Of course. I knew her very well", the dark fae replied, cutting Dracula off at the pass. "Your mother Alissa was my daughter."

_Mommy's mommy? _the little hybrid thought to herself questioningly as she thought it through, then her eyes widened.

"I think ve should all go inside," Dracula declared turning and picking Christina up before walking back inside, Maleficent followed behind him.

Into the parlor they went Christina, watching Maleficent curiously. Dracula sat Christina beside him causing Maleficent to laugh.

"You act like I'm going to take her,"

"I know you vant to,"

Christina wriggled her way off the couch and onto the floor. Dracula tried to put her back on the couch but she kept out of reach and continued to sit on the floor between the adults. Vana soon joined them bringing both Christina's fairy tale book and baby Sibella who Christina squirmed away from for fear of hurting her.

"I'm not letting you have her,"

Christina hardly paid attention to this argument.

"Why not?"

"Alissa didn't vant you anywhere near her!"

Still, Christina kept away from Sibella who crawled across the rug, following her wherever she went.

"I will not allow you to simply cut me from Christina's life!"

If either adult had been paying attention they would have seen how worked up the hybrid between them was becoming. Desperate to stay away from Sibella, to keep her safe. They didn't notice until Christina screamed before running from the room, wings aflame and Sibella wailing, her fingers burnt. Vana picked up Sibella to treat her burns and left, shushing the baby. Maleficent picked up the fairy tale book and followed after Christina despite Dracula's protests, trapping him to keep him from following her.

She found Christina laying on the floor of her room, sobbing once more.

The young hybrid yelped in surprise at the sudden hand on her shoulder, scrambling away.

"I-I didn't mean to!"

"I know you didn't," Maleficent promised, "It's okay, you won't hurt me,"

"I will," Christina cried, "I hurt everybody,"

"But you can't hurt me, fire doesn't affect me, see?" Fire danced across Maleficent's hands before going out.

Hesitantly, Christina neared her, still scared, terrified of what she might do.

"MALEFICENT!" Dracula bellowed, "Step away from her!"

She'd forgotten he employed witches. Maleficent, however, wasn't going to listen to Dracula despite his yelling. Christina was her granddaughter and that was that. so, she stayed where she was careful not to frighten Christina who was nervous, flames had faded into small but consistent sparks.

"Help me?" Christina quietly pleaded, "Please?"

"Of course," Maleficent promised, taking Christina's hand with a smile.

"You are not taking her away," Dracula declared.

"It is summer break is it not?" Maleficent challenged.

"Yes,"

"Then I'll have her back before school starts"

"No, I won't-"

"Dracula, let her go," Vana appeared at the end of the hall.

"But-"

"If Christina wants Maleficent's help then let her go for the summer,"

"But-"

"No, no but's. Christina's scared, she won't even play with Draculaura anymore and you saw what happened earlier. As wise and powerful as Christina's teachers are you know they don't understand fae magic,"

"Fine,"

…...

"So, I spend every summer with Grandmother now," Christina concluded.

"And you don't use your powers often because they like, make you uneasy,"

Christina nodded, "Fire's not the easiest thing to control,"

"But fire does a lot of good,"

"Like what?"

"Warmth and light,"

"I suppose you have a point,"

"You know I do,"

"Shut up,"

"Never,"

Christina's laughter filled the room making Shaggy smile.

…...

Dracula was angered by the news maleficent had brought. In three days Regina would bring her grievances to the Monster Council. All she wanted was Shaggy dead and Christina married to her son. The thought of which made him put a hand through the door to his study.

Which of course caused the Hunch Bunch to jump sky high with fear.

"You know they won't grant her demands, Dracula,"

"She's unhinged, desperate, she'll try anything,"

"Including harming Christina. Which would be foolish,"

"It isn't Christina I'm vorried about,"

"I understand, but Christina won't let anything happen to him,"

"I know,"


	7. Chapter 7

"Why don't you like, leave your hair down?"

Christina turned to him, "Gets in the way,"

"I think it looks pretty,"

"Of course you do, Shaggy. How about lunch?"

"Can I leave the bed?"

Time was starting to blur and Shaggy was growing restless.

Christina tapped her chin in thought, "Hang on,"

She disappeared into her closet, reemerging with a wheelchair that was covered in dust. With the help of her magic, she transferred him to it. He opened his mouth to ask where it came from, why she had it but Christina shook her head warning him not to. So, Shaggy remained silent, thankful for this freedom. Out to the hall and down the winding staircase that converted to a ramp the two made their way to the dining room.

Peanut butter sandwiches between them, Christina sat across from him. Head resting in one hand, munching on her sandwich.

"Like, where did everyone go today?" Shaggy asked.

"The Council is gathering today,"

"Why?"

"So problems can be solved," Christina shrugged.

Her phone buzzed with a text message eyes growing wide as she read it which alarmed Shaggy.

"I gotta get down there," she; muttered, hurridly cleaning her place at the table.

"What's wrong?"

Christina gave no response, prompting Shaggy to grab her arm as she passed, "Christina," he pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong?"

"Later, okay? I promise,"

"What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Watch TV with Scooby," she suggested, pulling on her jacket, "I'll be back soon,"

She was gone before he could protest.

…...

Clawdeen wanted to wring the neck of the vampiress before her, silently hoping Christina had received the text. Nonetheless, her patience was wearing thin. Honestly, why would she EVER grant such a ludicrous request?

Yet, Drew's mother stood before them trying to paint Shaggy as the bad guy!

The nerve!

"Shaggy Rogers _**IMPRINTED **_on Christina, your Ladyship", Clawdeen growled the title sarcastically. "Even a half-werewolf will ONLY imprint on their destined soul-mate. And they are within their rights to fight for and defend that mate to the death if need be. And before you say what I know you're about to, this isn't the first time a wolf imprinted on a non-wolf. That's how half-werewolves came to be a thing; werewolves imprinting on normies. My own twin brother Clawd found his destined mate in my beast friend forever Draculaura. Plus, Drew attacked Shaggy first! Your claim is invalid and as the Alpha of the Lycan Nation I deny and reject your demand!"

"That half-normie mutt nearly KILLED my Drew!", Regina screamed. "It will take him weeks to recover! Maybe even months to regain his full strength! The life-blood of his attacker will heal him instantly! I DEMAND JUSTICE FOR MY DREW!"

"Justice or REVENGE, Lady Bathory?", Ryu-Chi, the ancient Dragon Emperor asked rhetorically.

"My Queen! That fleabag broke the treaty! Surely YOU would not deny me rightful...?"

"I hear and feel your pain, Lady Bathory", Queen Elizzabat spoke clearly, cutting her off. "But an imprinted werewolf DOES have certain rights to defend his or her mate, especially if the imprinting was previously recorded...Which Alpha Clawdeen did weeks ago after witnessing and confirming it. And there is sufficient evidence of your son's continued and abusive advances on Christina even after repeated rejections. And the treaty was not broken; your son is not dead."

"But...!", Regina began, but...

"ENOUGH!" Belloc roared, his patience at an end with this arrogant 'noble' of a leech. "Would you have preferred that my son had simply incinerated yours and been done with it?! Drew was given the choice to face Duncan or Shaggy. He made his choice!"

The rest of the Royals either nodded or voiced agreement with the Kaiju King's assessment.

"UNACCEPTABLE!", Regina screamed. "If you will not give my Drew justice, then I will call a blood feud on that mutt's whole family! They will ALL...!"

"It seems I've arrived a little late, and just in time", a smooth, regal voice said. Regina gasped as the Queen of the Dark Fae Maleficent glided into the room. She smirked wickedly at Regina. "You may wish to reconsider a 'blood-feud' Lady Bathory."

"A-and why is that, Queen Maleficent?", Regina asked, questioning fear bleeding into her rage. "And what business is it of yours, other than as a Royal?"

"Well, a 'blood-feud' would technically now include Christina", the Dark Fae smirked. "As the imprinted mate of Mr. Rogers, she is part of his family now, is she not?"

"True", Clawdeen grinned. "That kinda defeats the purpose of the blood-feud for you, doesn't it?"

The vampiress glared at her.

"My grand-daughter has been tending Mr. Rogers' wounds the last few days", Maleficent added. "It seems that Drew and his minions gave him quite the beating before Christina and her friends arrived."

The gathered Royals all glared at Regina for neglecting to tell them that part. Clawdeen grinned at the fact that beaten as he was, he still beat the tar out of Drew one-on-one pretty easily!

"IT MATTERS NOT!", Regina screamed. "I swear by the Blood of the First One that my Drew WILL have his chosen princess and I WILL have the head of that flea-bitten MUTT on a pike next to my coffin!"

"I DON'T THINK SO YOU CRAZY WITCH!"

In stormed Christina, not stopping until she was in Regina's face.

"You and your son are not but a pair of revenge-fueled, abusive leeches, driven mad by something that happened years ago something that doesn't even concern me! I am not a sex toy for your son and I'd sooner jump to my death than marry him." she spat, "You stay away from Shaggy or I will skin you alive and toss the remains to my wolves!"

Her jacket had burnt away but Christina was too enraged to care.

"Don't play games vith me", Regina smirked. "A goody-two-shoes ghoul like you hasn't the nerve to be truly ruthless. If you did, you vould have dealt vith my Drew yourself long ago. You are nothing, all bluster and flash, and no bite! I demand the debt be paid! Either by your hand in marriage to my Drew or the head of Shaggy Rogers on a pike!"

"You're right", Christina huffed. "For all my magick and all my power, I could never bring myself to deliberately harm ANYONE, even a slime like Drew. But that was then. Things have changed! I have something I didn't have before."

"And vhat, pray tell, is that?", Regina mocked, then stepped back as the hybrid's eyes began to burn with the same purple flames as her wings and wand, a tiny thread of fear suddenly shooting through her.

"Someone worth fighting to the death for", Christina replied firmly.

"I warn you now, Regina Bathory", Maleficent sneered in wicked amusement. "Even the lowest of the Dark Fae are not to be trifled with. So only a FOOL would dare incur the wrath of a Royal Dark Fae. Especially one who bares the Dragon-Mark!"

Regina pushing through her fear, though her eyes betrayed her said, "And yet, you left him alone, didn't you? He's veak and you left him alone?"

"What are you implying?" Maleficent demanded.

"You wouldn't dare!" Christina growled seizing the smirking vampiress.

The smirk slid off her face when Christina threw her across the room.

…...

just as she feared, The Horde had forced their way inside and were going after Shaggy who was trying his utmost to keep them at bay. He'd already fallen, his wounds torn open, new ones dotted his body dripping with blood. Hot intense anger flooded her. Christina tore through the horde who barely had enough time to realize what was happening or make a grab for her. Any contact with her left them with sizzling burns. In a flash of flames, her wolves appeared alongside her.

"Sick em," she growled.

With the Horde on the run, she rushed to Shaggy's side.

"I'm sorry," she cried, "I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm so stupid!

Her hands were getting drenched in his blood as she worked hastily, trying desperately to close his wounds. Too much blood, too little time.

_HURRY._

Blood now pooled around her knees, soaking her jeans.

"Stay with me, Look at me!" she ordered.

"Christy!"

Clawdeen and Duncan stood behind her but she hardly noticed.

_Healing spell. I need a healing spell!_

_So stupid!_

"Christina," Shaggy choked, coughing blood, "I have-have to go,"

"No!" Christina replied, "I-I can help-I can-"

"I can't stay, hurts! I love..."

his voice trailed off, eyes rolling back in his head.

"NOOOOOOOOOO"

Christina threw herself across Shaggy, tears streaming down her face, "Come back, please, come back,"

…...

_It's warm here_

Shaggy walked the seemingly endless path before him, tall golden grasses swaying in a breeze he couldn't feel. But he felt the warmth and it made him smile, even as he came across a riverbank. The water was clear, unusually so but upon peering into it he stumbled back in surprise. He could see Christina clinging to his lifeless body even as swarms of medical personal swarmed her, trying to pull her away.

"My poor Butterfly!"

Shaggy found he wasn't alone, a fairy, who looked strikingly like Christina stood on the opposite side of the river. She met his shocked stare with a warm smile.

"You're like, Christina's mother aren't you?"

"Yes, we've been watching her grow her whole life,"

There was a vampire beside her, Christina's father?

"You have a choice, Shaggy," he said, "You can continue to the afterlife-"

"Or, you can return to Christina," Alissa finished, "It will be painful but only for a while,"

"You must make your choice,"

A forked path was before him now. He could hear Christina begging him to come back, choking on sobs to the left. To the right was nothing but blinding light. To be free of pain was tempting.

But there would always be a hole in his heart without Christina. With this in mind, he turned to the left.

"Tell her we love her,"

"And ve're never far away,"

"I will,"

…...

"Will someone please pull her off?" the paramedic finally snapped.

"Come back, please, please," her voice was hoarse, it'd been an hour maybe two all Christina knew was that Shaggy had long since gone cold. She couldn't care less, head laying on his chest she still clung to him, her eyes squeezed shut as tears poured down her face.

"Christy?"

she had to be hearing things! That couldn't be Shaggy!

The hand on that gripped hers, however, made her pause. Slowly she opened her eyes...

to see Shaggy smiling weakly at her.

"I love you,"


	8. Chapter 8

"Shaggy?"

He opened his eyes ever so slightly only to shut them again, the light was too much too soon.

"It's okay, I'm right here,"

Christina slowly intertwined her hand with his, "I'm not going anywhere,"

She meant it even as the weeks passed and he returned to school in a wheelchair she scarcely if ever left his side, the days where she had repeatedly pushed him away seemed like a bad dream now.

"I swear if there would be hearts flying around them if it were possible," Cleo remarked at lunch one day.

"I think it's sweet," Draculaura replied, "I've never seen Christina this happy,"

"We can hear you," Christina laughed, coming up behind them.

"And she has every right to be happy," Shaggy added.

"I believe this is the part where I say I told you so," Clawdeen beamed.

"Christy isn't that your old-" Howleen started.

"Yes," Christina replied smile vanishing from her face, "Excuse me,"

"Nice going," Clawdeen said, "You know better than to bring it up,"

"I didn't mean to upset her I just-"

Shaggy didn't hear the rest of the argument because he was rushing after Christina as fast as the wheelchair could take him. He found Christina in the music room, head down on the piano.

"Christina?"

"What?"

"What's like, bothering you?"

"Nothing, Shaggy it was a long time ago,"

"If it still like, bugs you then you aren't over it,"

Christina sat up brushing loose hair from her face, "Freshman year, I started ahead of my friends. Early placement, age difference crap, my friends from Grimwoods were either moved away or going through a diva phase and I was left alone, vulnerable, scared by the school and the monsters in it. Then **she **came along, Moanica. She was friendly, almost too friendly but I was desperate so desperate for friends that I trusted her and she stabbed me in the back,"

"But how did you end up in a wheelchair?"

"The zombie curse and Fae magic don't mix. I don't get burned by anything, I can walk through fire unscathed but at that moment I was burning alive, paralyzed, alone. They airlifted me to the hospital, put me in quarantine. It was horrible, it took MONTHS for me to walk, I just wanted to cry,"

"What happened to Moanica?"

"Expelled," Christina spat, "Good riddance!"

Once he was close enough he carefully moved from the wheelchair to the piano bench where he slowly wrapped an arm around the still trembling Christina.

"I promise, Like, I'll never let anything like that happen again, Christina,"

"Promise?" she mumbled.

"Cross my heart,"

"Come over today?"

"Of course,"

…...

As soon as she and Shaggy were through the door Christina knew something was up.

"Your uncle is upstairs," Brunch said quietly, "He wants to see you,"

"Okay," Christina nodded, "But, Shaggy comes too,"

"Like, what do you think this is about?" Shaggy questioned while Christina pushed him up the winding ramp.

"I don't know but I don't like it,"

Entering her Uncle's study she found him and Vincent in deep conversation which stopped abruptly when they saw her and Shaggy.

"You wanted to see me?" Christina nervously asked.

"Take a seat, Christina," Dracula quietly nodded.

Christina did as she was asked while Shaggy moved beside her, grabbing her hand which was starting to shake.

"Hello, Shaggy," Vincent greeted warmly.

"Hey, Uncle Vincent," Shaggy smiled.

Christina looked between the two, having a light bulb moment.

"You're related?"

"I never told you that?" Shaggy shrugged, "He's Mom's older brother,"

"Ahem," Dracula coughed, "As interesting as this is we still have something to discuss," he reminded them.

"Yes," Vincent nodded.

"What's the matter?" Christina asked.

"Moanica's coming back to Monster High,"

Swallowing the bile that had entered her mouth Christina started to shake almost falling out of her chair.

"When?" Shaggy questioned.

"Next week," Vincent replied.

"You have choices Christina," Dracula calmly informed her, "You can stay with Vincent, go to Grimwoods or your grandmother's-"

"I can't,"

"Vhat?"

"I can't," Christina repeated, "If I go anywhere, Moanica wins, I can't run away,"

"But, Christina," Dracula tried to reason, "You know how dangerous she is, Ghoulia's already left-"

"And I understand that but I can't go, if I go Moanica wins, I DON'T want her to win,"

"Besides," Shaggy spoke up, "She like, has me. I won't let ANYTHING happen to her,"

"Very vell," Dracula relented, "You two may go,"

…...

"You okay?" Shaggy asked, worry betraying him.

"No," Christina moaned, flopping onto her bed.

Shaggy wheeled himself over to her bedside while she curled in on herself. Although it hurt to stand he did so, climbing into the bed beside Christina.

"You'll tear your stitches if you aren't careful," she chided, voice muffled by her blankets.

He didn't respond, simply pulling her onto his lap. He kissed the top of her head feeling her smile against his chest. He wouldn't let Moanica anywhere near her! He wasn't about to see her get hurt again. Presently, however, she was vulnerable, scared, shaking still. It was his job, solely his to cheer her up and make her feel safe again.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I know you do," she smiled, looking at him through glassy eyes full of unshed tears, "I love you more,"

"No, you don't, you never will," he smiled brushing away a stray tear.

"How are you so certain?" she asked.

"I just know these things," he insisted, "I know that one day we'll like, be married and live in our own house and we'll be together forever and ever,"

"Sounds beautiful,"

"Not as beautiful as you are,"

"Flatterer,"

"I speak the truth!"

"You're biased,"

"I like, have every right to be!" he insisted, pulling her back so they lay on the bed.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?!"

"I'm fine, promise," Shaggy swore, pulling Christina to him since she'd shifted away.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Stay like this?"

"I'm okay with that,"

…...

"I don't vant her to be in danger!" Dracula argued.

"But," Maleficent responded having arrived minutes earlier, "If you force her to she'll just be angry with you,"

"Are you doubting my nephew?" Vincent questioned.

"No, no," Dracula was quick to assure his longtime friend, "Moanica's extremely dangerous,"

"What about Christina's wolves?" Maleficent suggested, "Maybe sending one to school with her would help? Added protection,"

"That's not a bad idea,"

"Of course it isn't"

"They aren't very social," Vincent pointed out.

"But, they're bonded to Christina. They listen to her,"

"True,"

"Jade, I'll send Jade,"

"Perfect," Maleficent nodded.

"Vhat are you smiling about, Vincent?"

"I'm just pleased with Shaggy,"

"Did you plan for them to fall in love?"

"No, it just turned out that way,"

"Well, I'm happy Christina's happy,"

"Agreed,"

…...

"Did you do vhat I asked?" Regina demanded, "Vhat happened to you lot?" she recoiled upon seeing how torn up Torq and the Horde were.

"She has wolves, she does," Torq groaned, "The leader almost tore my arm off,"

"Did you get it?"

"Only a little, Christina burst in on us before I could finish," he handed over the small tube which wasn't even half full.

"It's a start," Regina grumbled, leaving in a huff.

…...

A week later Christina stood on the steps of the school, Shaggy beside her. Deemed well enough for crutches. He might have begged the doctors but it was worth it, especially when Christina latched onto his arm.

"I'm not sure I can do this," she whispered.

"Don't worry, you have us.,"

She smiled at Shaggy and Scooby. Then at Jade who sat patiently to her left.

"Okay, let's go,"

They stepped into the halls to find Moanica waiting for Christina.


	9. Chapter 9

"Christina!" Moanica grinned, "I'm so happy to see you,"

She tried to get close but Jade, Scooby and, Shaggy prevented it. Forming a wall around Christina.

"Who are your new friends?"

Christina said nothing, breezing past Moanica like she was invisible.

"You can't ignore me forever, Christina,"

_I can try _she thought, gathering books from her locker. The day moved at a snail's pace. Moanica strutted around the school with her zomboys searching for Ghoulia though she was nowhere to be found having left to avoid the trauma Moanica's presence would no doubt bring.

"Christina," Shaggy whispered, poking her in the side, "Are you okay?"

"No, not at all,"

They sat in the cafeteria now, Christina with her nose in a book, Shaggy watching her with concern.

"I'm right here," Shaggy reminded her, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you,"

"Christina," Moanica said causally standing before them, "Can we join you?"

"No," Christina replied from behind her book, "Go away,"

"But, Christina-"

"Like, she said no," Shaggy intervened, Jade and scooby growling agreement, "Go away,"

Moanica turned with a scoff and strutted away, seeming to brush off their rejection with unwavering coldness but in reality, she was plotting. Having watched Christina from the corner of her eye all day she knew that the boy stuck to her side was no mere friend.

Which of course made him the perfect new recruit for her army.

...

* * *

Moanica tried again later, putting on her fakest smile she approached Christina as she left the library.

"Go away already!" Christina snarked, attempting to push past her.

"Aw, Christina, aren't we friends?" Moanica retorted.

"No, we are not,"

Jade snapped at Moanica causing her to recoil only slightly, Shaggy pushed in-between them internally cursing his need for crutches, feeling that they slowed him down.

"Leave her alone," he ordered magic sparking at his fingertips, magic that Moanica in her one-track mission to get under Christina's skin failed to notice.

"And you are?" Moanica questioned.

"About to like, pound you into the ground if you continue to harras, my girlfriend,"

"Oh please," she laughed, rolling her eyes.

"I'd take the warning and hit the road," Duncan warned as he and Clawdeen led the group to the defense of their friend, "**Now!**"

Monica wasn't sure why or how but she felt something, something powerful radiating off Clawdeen and her scalely boyfriend. Something that made her stomach turn with a sense of unease.

"There is something different about you, Clawdeen", Moanica said with suspicion. "Mucho different. What could it be?"

"Leave Christy alone or you'll find out the painful way, Moanica", Clawdeen growled.

Seeing she was sufficiently outnumbered Moanica begrudgingly took her leave

...

* * *

Christina fell onto the nearest chair she could find when she got home, Jade falling at her feet with a contented sigh. Shaggy and Scooby followed behind them each already munching on their eleventh sandwich of the day.

"You okay?" Shaggy asked her with concern dripping from his every word.

"Not really"

"You want to watch a movie?" he offered.

"No, I just want to lay down,"

"Well then, come on," Shaggy smiled pulling her by the arm.

They went to her room where they crashed onto her bed.

"You'll-"

"Tear my stitches, I know, I know, relax"

"Sorry,"

"Like, don't be sorry, I find it cute,"

Christina rolled her eyes, "What am I going to do with you, Shaggy?"

"Love me forever and ever?"

"Of course I will," Christina smiled.

...

* * *

Moanica was still fuming, so wrapped in her own thoughts that she didn't notice she was being tailed. She didn't notice until she was forcefully pulled into the woods.

"Hello, Moanica,"

"Drew," Moanica deadpanned, "What happened to you?" she asked noting the scar that ran from his face to his neck.

"I got into a scuffle with a mangy fleabag,"

Moanica laughed cruelly.

"It isn't funny," Drew growled.

"It is to me,"

"Shut up,"

"So, what do you want?"

"To work together,"

"Why?"

"You want Christina's boyfriend for your army and I want my princess, need I say more?"

"And how do you propose we achieve this goal?"

"I'm so glad you asked!"

...

* * *

"You're still tense," Shaggy noticed when Christina rolled off the bed.

"No kidding," she retorted tiredly.

"You know you like, don't have to be strong all the time," he reminded her, "You don't have to put yourself through this,"

"But if I leave she wins!" Christina snapped, "I can't let her win! Not again!"

"You aren't alone, Christy, I promise but please, don't stress yourself. You're like, worrying me,"

She collapsed back onto the bed with a long sigh, "I know, I'm sorry,"

He grabbed her gently by the shoulders, kissing her softly to calm her down. She let him pull her to his side afterward, smiling softly, no longer stiff as a board.

"I promise, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." he said, "Now you wanna do something?"

"Kiss me again?" she asked, looking up at him with her usual impish smile.

"Gladly,"

...

* * *

**Wow! This is short but that's okay! The sole purpose was to get this story back on track. It's been slowly driving me insane. Now, it's done and I can breathe. Please review and predict while I try to concoct a perfectly evil plan for Moanica and Drew because truthfully I have no idea what they're going to do or how. Big thank you goes to my friend, ****DRAGONDAVE45 for his help (Sorry about the length of the chapter LOL)**


	10. Chapter 10

"You're nervous?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be nervous?" Christina replied.

"You shouldn't be"

"I'm meeting your family, Shaggy, I have every right to be nervous"

"They're going to love you!" Shaggy promised, "Now, come on"

He grabbed her wrist gently, pulling her the last few feet to the door and inside. Because even though she'd already met his parents and sister Shaggy insisted on having an "official" meeting where she wasn't ticked off at him and he wasn't in a hospital bed. That's how she found herself in the Rogers house for the second time.

"Like, we're here!" Shaggy called while pulling her into the living room.

"In the kitchen" came his mother's response.

"Hi!" Sugie greeted happily from where she sat at the counter.

"Like, what's that look for?" Shaggy asked curiously, his sister looked ready to burst.

"Her powers came in today," Sam chuckled as he entered behind them.

"Congrats sis"

"You'll teach me right, Shaggy?"

"I can but Uncle Vincent's a better teacher than me"

"I heard my name," Vincent appeared, grinning mischievously.

"Uncle Vincent!" Sugie cried excitedly.

"Still trying to process this," Christina said, placing a hand on her head.

"Seriously, I never told you?"

"No, Shaggy"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Shaggy,"

"Well like, as you probably guessed, I have werewolf ancestors", Shaggy said.

"On my side of the family", his dad added. "It skips generations at a time. Before Norville, the last wolf in the family was my grandfather."

"And there are magic-users on my side", Stacy explained. "Witches, warlocks, and wizards like my brother Vincent here. But the magic powers only appear in about one-third of our family, and random generations. I'm powerless."

"For either gift to appear in a generation is a blessing", Vincent continued. "But for both to appear in the same child is a miracle. Shaggy is truly special."

"He's turning red," Sugie giggled.

Shaggy hid his face in his hands.

Christina giggled at the sight, prying Shaggy's hands away.

"Dinner won't be ready for a while," Stacy declared, mercifully changing the subject, "Why don't we move to the living room while it cooks?"

Shaggy responded by grabbing Christina's wrist and pulling her there before anyone else could embarrass him. This being his family, however, embarrassment was around every corner. Or in the case of the living room, on the fireplace mantle.

"Is that you?" Christina pointed to one of the pictures in the center as they sat on the couch.

"Yes," he moaned, "That's me"

"You're adorable!"

The picture in question depicted four-year-old Shaggy with cherry pie smeared all over his face at a Thanksgiving dinner while an even smaller Scooby swiped what was left on the plate.

Shaggy would combust if she saw anything else.

But, the embarrassing pictures were all over the house.

"Aww," she giggled, "You're red as a tomato"

"I forgot to take the pictures down"

"That's not something for you to decide, Norville," his mother declared.

Shaggy could have died. WHY?

When he glanced at Christina there was amusement dancing in her eyes but she didn't comment on his name.

This was going to be a long, long, long night.

,,,,,,,,,,

Moanica was gone from school the following day and while this made Christina happy it also put her on edge. What if she was planning something? luring them all into a false sense of security? What then?

Darker and Darker her thoughts became until:

"What's the matter?" Shaggy asked with concern, sitting beside her.

"Something isn't right, I feel it," She said, leaning into him, comforted by the touch that once made her recoil.

"Whatever it is we'll like, get through it together"

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart"

…...

Meanwhile

"So you mean to tell me that Clawdeen's the ALPHA?"

"Yes and her fire-breathing menace of a boyfriend is a kaiju"

at this Moanica thought Drew had gotten his brains knocked out.

"Kaiju?! How can that be? He's no giant!", Moanica scoffed.

"His mother is a normie", Drew spat with disgust.

"He's half-normie?", Moanica smiled cruelly. "Just like Christina's new boyf..."

"DON'T! Say that word", Drew hissed.

"An' what're you grinnin' at anyway, Moana?", Torq sneered. "Duncan ain't no pushover! Do you remember how strong Abby Bominable is? Well, that punk is WAAAAAY strong den her! And he breathes fire!"

"My name is MOANICA, idiota!", the queen zombie sniped. "Remember it or I'll feed what little brains you have to my zomboys!"

"Brains?", a few of them moaned hopefully

"Ugh! NO! There are no brains", she groaned. "Estupidos! I was smiling because if he's half-normie, maybe I can make him join my army of zomboy, eh?", she laughed cruelly. An equally vicious grin split Drew's face. Duncan, a stupid, clumsy zombie? PRICELESS!

"I always did like how twisted your mind is, Moanica!", Drew chuckled. "If you were a vampire, I could almost forget about my Princess! But we may need more help with this. Meet me in Barren Bog between here and Grimwoods after sundown"

"Que? What for?"

"We're going to see my scary godmother", he grinned. "Revolta, the witch of the Web!"

…...

A few nights later:

It was no easy task getting by the protective shields that surrounded the Dracula estate but with the help of some magical trinkets Drew managed. Landing on Christina's balcony and slipping into her room.

She lay fast asleep on the bed, moonlight spilling across her. Unguarded and his for the taking. But, there were things he had to do first. From the bag he carried came two flowers, not poppies but something unnatural, orange, and purple with a thick perfume that he was thankfully immune to. Christina, however, would sleep until they were removed. Next, he lifted a vial of toxic green potion. Popping the cork, he lifted Christina's arm, the one with the S on it, and with a grin that would kill anyone who saw it, dumped the potion on her arm. The mark which worked as a link between the two burning away

His work done, Drew lifted Christina and fled into the woods, leaving no trace behind.


End file.
